THE SIR SUPPLIED DR. LONDON WITH 2G OF [15N2]EDTA. DESPITE THE PREPONDERANCE OF QUADRUPOLAR (S>1/2) NUCLEI IN THE PERIODIC TABLE, METHODS FOR THE ANALYSIS AND EXTRACTION OF USEFUL DATA DERIVED FROM NMR STUDIES OF THESE NUCLEI HAVE BEEN RELATIVELY LIMITED COMPARED WITH THE ARMAMENTARIUM OF TECHNIQUES AVAILABLE FOR STUDIES OF SPIN - 1/2 NUCLEI. THIS LIMITATION REFLECTS A VARIETY OF FACTORS, PARTICULARLY THE VERY SHORT RELAXATION TIMES WHICH TYPICALLY CHARACTERIZE THESE SYSTEMS. IN GENERAL, SUCH PROBLEMS BECOME EVEN MORE ACUTE IN MACROMOLECULAR SYSTEMS WHICH ARE INCREASINGLY THE OBJECTS OF STUDIES USING MODERN NMR TECHNOLOGY. ONE USEFUL APPROACH WHICH AVOIDS THE NEED FOR DIRECT OBSERVATION OF QUADRUPOLAR NUCLEI ENTAILS THE OBSERVATION OF SPIN-1/2 NUCLEI WHICH ARE SCALAR COUPLED TO QUADRUPOLAR NUCLEI. SUCH A STRATEGY COMBINES THE MORE FAVORABLE RELAXATION CHARACTERISTICS OF THE SPIN-1/2 SYSTEM WITH INFORMATION WHICH DEPENDS ON THE QUADRUPOLAR INTERACTION CONSTANT, DYNAMIC PROPERTIES OF THE QUADRUPOLAR NUCLEUS AND, USING A SHIFT CORRELATION APPROACH, THE CHEMICAL SHIFT OF THE QUADRUPOLAR NUCLEUS. ALTHOUGH IT HAS GENERALLY BEEN BELIEVED THAT SUCH AN APPROACH BECOMES INEFFECTIVE IN MACROMOLECULAR SYSTEMS, WE HAVE RECENTLY FOUND THAT IN THE SPIN 1/2 - SPIN 1 (CARBON-DEUTERON) COUPLED SYSTEM: (1) MULTIPLET STRUCTURE RESULTING FORM THE COUPLING OF SPIN-1/2 SYSTEMS TO QUADRUPOLAR NUCLEI CAN BE OBSERVED IN FAVORABLE CASES DUE TO THE LENGTHENING OF THE SPIN LATTICE RELAXATION TIMES CHARACTERIZING THE QUADRUPOLAR SPIN TRANSITIONS IN THE SLOW TUMBLING REGIME, AND (2) THE MULTIPLET COUPLING PATTER IS PERTURBED BY DYNAMIC FREQUENCY SHIFTS WHICH ARISE FORM INCLUSION OF TERMS RELATING TO THE INTERFERENCES (CROSS CORRELATION BETWEEN THE DIPOLAR AND QUADRUPOLAR INTERACTIONS.